


Haru is better than jogging (RinHaru)

by romanciere



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanciere/pseuds/romanciere
Summary: Rin enjoys jogging but he also has a stubborn boyfriend that doesn’t let him exercise early in the morning. Either pleasing Haru or leaving to go jogging. Tough choice.





	

Rin shifted in the bed beside Haru who was stirred from his sleep.

Instantly Haru latched himself onto Rin’s toned body. His arms locked around his torso knocking low against his hip bones, dragging the Rin back into the bed. Rin was stronger and could have put up a fair fight but instead he allowed the smaller boy to pull him back to the bed, but not without a few grumbles.

“Haru, I have to go for a jog!” He complained feeling black soft hair being buried into the nape of his neck, arms still tight around his body.

“Stay a bit longer?” Haru words were muffled in his neck, tickling his sensitive skin. Rin groaned louder knowing it had been a few days since he had left for a early morning jog. But he also knew he couldn’t refuse Haru.

“Just a little longer.” Haru begged in a groggy morning tone. Rin complied although he knew he would probably miss out on another day of jogging.

Haru smiled smugly, knowing he always got what he wanted. He snuggled closer, nuzzling deeper into Rin’s neck. Rin couldn’t help but smile at the blue-eyed boy’s bargaining tactics and how desperately he seemed to clutch to his body.

“Satisfied?” Rin sighed seeming irritated but also knowing this was probably better than a morning jog. Probably.

“Much better.” Haru hummed against his neck, adjusting his face to peak out between his dark curtain of hair with his large blue eyes. Stunning! Those eyes were hypnotic. At first, Rin had always thought his eyes were icy, cold and emotionless but now, after years of knowing the boy and monitoring him, Rin knew his eyes were the only way to identify his true feelings which Haru tried hard to hide. In fact, ever since they started dating, Rin was becoming an expert on reading his eyes and pulling different emotions from them which led to the smaller boy finally opening up.

All from those deep blue eyes that were currently staring fondly into his.

“You’re thinking?” Haru questioned, his blue eyes darkening and his expression frowning in concern.

Rin smiled half-heartedly lifting his fingertips to brush a stray hair from Haru’s soft featured face. Haru shuddered at the touch, goosebumps prickling his smooth skin.

“Thinking about you.” Rin explained smiling as Haru curled up closer, taking more of the blankets with him.

Rin was about to complain that Haru _always_ took the blankets but he didn’t have the will to disturb his peaceful boyfriend as he spread his long arms across Rin’s large chest.

“Hm?” Haru’s quiet voice hitched higher at the end in a questioning tone. Rin continued to play with the dark hair which he twirled in his fingers feeling the soft strands flow smoothly over his thumb.

Haru twisted his leg, swinging it in between Rin’s legs, both of their thighs touching. It felt good. It felt intimate.

“Thinking about us.” Rin elaborated, feeling his heart start pounding faster than on a normal jog early in the morning. Haru stiffened against his body and he sat up looking nervous.

The shirt dipped low over his chest which was baggy and too large for his smaller frame. It made sense because he was wearing Rin’s pajamas. His _own_ god damn pajamas. Since when had their relationship moved to the point of borrowing clothing? He smiled seeing the dazed expression on his face which was usually passive, until now.

Haru’s expression changed even more dramatically as worry flashed across his features. Rin shivered understanding how his last statement could be interpreted differently. It could be interpreted wrongfully.

“Good thoughts about us.” Rin pulled the blue-eyed boy back down feeling the added weight on top of his chest.

Haru let out a grateful sigh letting his body relax gently next to Rin’s.

“What about us?” Haru asked fingers trailing along his exposed collarbone awakening his senses and arousing his consciousness.

What about them?

It didn’t feel like a long time. It didn’t feel like a specific marker in their lives when they commenced dating. They had been friends for years, in a way this relationship felt like as if it was meant to lead up till now. All the years just accumulating and mixing together till Rin was finally able to commit himself to Haru. When Haru was finally able to commit himself to Rin.

In a way it still felt like a friendship. They would still tease, compete, and hang out with their friends but there was something more. Some underlying layer of connections, acceptance and commitment. Friendship but with kisses.

But still their relationship could grow. It could continue past the sleepovers and the occasional hangouts. Occasional dates. These thoughts felt too early for the morning. Definitely too distracting from the soft brushing Haru used to define his arm muscles that were draped around him.

“I like us.” Rin explained although it seemed like a petty response. Haru gave a small laugh, his chest buzzing with the vibration.

“Good because we’re kinda official and I like us too.” Haru yawned, eyes slowly shutting giving a weak squeeze by balling up the material on Rin’s shirt but only to release it.

Rin watched his boyfriend curl up next to him, strategically placing his head on Rin’s chest to use as some sort of pillow.

“I’m glad you're mine.” Rin said brushing Haru's dark hair and tracing his cheekbone with his fingertips.

Haru seemed fragile, although Rin knew he wasn’t. But in moments like these, Rin had to be gentle because he feared if he kissed too hard, or gripped too tightly, Haru might just disappear. This could all be some compelling dream and he would wake up alone again. He would wake up without Haru cuddling in his arms. He could scare the Haru away. He could ruin the best person he had in his life.

But for every distance Rin made, Haru moved even closer. Even weak grasp he held his hand with, Haru would give a firm grip. Even light kiss, Haru would kiss even deeper. It made Rin feel wanted. It made Rin certain Haru wasn’t going to fade away. He was certain because he wasn’t going to let him slip away this time. Not ever again.

Rin pressed his lips gently but with firm passion to the blue-eyed boy’s forehead. The kiss lingered a few moments in the lazy morning so Rin could be certain Haru was still there. The chlorine taste was evident from the residue of the boy’s hair. It was a familiar taste. It was a comfortable taste. It was Haru’s taste.

He smiled knowing Haru must have fallen back asleep since his body was steady and his breaths small and rhythmic.

Typical for his boyfriend to be the first to fall asleep. Typical for his boyfriend to still be clinging loosely around his body, even in his unconsciousness. But it was not typical for his boyfriend to say what he did next.

“I was always yours, Rin.” Haru spoke gently nuzzling deeper into the crook of Rin’s neck till Rin himself could rest his own head on the Haru’s.

Rin smiled to himself holding Haru tighter in his grip.

Because, he knew Haru wouldn’t break. He knew Haru wouldn’t fade. He knew Haru was his.

Rin no longer had doubts and he was he was also positive that this was much better than his morning jog.


End file.
